Hormones
by AnnMari123
Summary: At the Tower alone with Starfire and rampant hormones can cause a lot of trouble for a normal guy...imagine the trouble they cause for our boy wonder Robin! Oneshot.


AN: Well…one shot time! I thought of this while listening to a mix of New Found Glory, Dashboard Confessional, Switchfoot, System of A Down, Bon Jovi and loads of other random things (I listen to everything)…all I can say really is enjoy. This was written with input from a lot of my male friends… I can only assume that they are normal. I'm assuming that anything you read here is no worse than anything you would hear in the hall at school or when watching any film rated higher than PG.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans and Roc Ya Body is by M.V.P. (I think that's right).

**Hormones**

I watched as she moved around the room gracefully. Every stretch and movement was like watching an ballet being performed only for me. Sure, she was only standing across from me in the kitchen reaching for a glass, but still…it was beautiful. Fair enough, we were the only two people in the building, but it still felt personal. I silently cursed my self for being a rampant hormonally crazed and controlled sixteen year old boy. She turned around and looked at me.

'Friend Robin?' She asked, cocking her head to one side. She brought me back to reality back to Titans Tower, I could only stare at the alien princess. She was beautiful, sexy, mysterious, gorgeous…I'm sure given time I could think of more words to describe Starfire.

When she first came to Earth almost two years ago I had saw a beautiful alien willing to help us fight. I wouldn't let myself develop feelings for her purely on what she looked like, but I found myself being attracted to who she was on the inside. On the inside, Starfire was the most beautiful person in the world, kind, caring companionate, willing to do anything if it means helping someone.

'Robin?' Starfire asked again, her eyes looked at mine (or where she can only assume my eyes are thanks to my handy mask) shining with innocence. Her innocence was sexy. I stood up to my full height and walked towards her. I praised my hormones for once, they were useful for more than just the cause of all the cold showers I'd had to take recently. As I walked past her I noticed I now towered over her by at least four inches.

'Coke, Mountain Dew or water?' I asked, standing in the cold draft let out by the refrigerator, however I was wishing that someone in the team was old enough to go and buy Vodka, I could have really used a couple of shots of the Russian stuff. I turned my head and gave her a small grin before turning back to the cold draft and scanning the contents of the fridge. I tried to stop thinking about her the way I was. I felt like a pervert, she was a year younger than me, I was cradle snatching in my head.

'Water please,' Starfire replied, finally happy that I was talking. I passed her the bottle before closing the door of the kitchen appliance and jumping on top of one of the empty kitchen counters. I watched as she carefully poured the contents of the bottle into the glass and then hoisted her self onto the counter opposite from mine.

'So…what do ya wanna do today?' I asked after she had taken a few gulps of water. I watched as she pulled her face into a thoughtful expression, her nose wrinkling up in a cute little way. 'We have the whole tower to ourselves so we don't have to worry about annoying anyone.'

'Well…I have heard of a game called "pool" and I watched Cyborg and Beast Boy playing it, I was wondering if you may teach me it today?' Starfire looked at me with pleading eyes. There was no way I could resist the look she was giving me.

'Of course, it'll be fun,' I replied, jumping off the counter. I ran my hand through my hair as I waited for Star to finish her drink before leaving the kitchen together and heading to the rec room. The good thing about being teenage crime fighters was that the entire Tower was full of everything we could ever want or need, all courtesy of the city and "anonymous" donators (I had thanked Bruce personally). The pool table was in the rec room along with a jukebox and a few other things that we used.

I watched as Starfire set up the balls on the table, he long and slender body reaching a stretching. More skin from her torso showed, which I didn't think was possible. I resisted my want to reach out and stroke and touch the soft tanned skin. As she finished getting the balls centred she turn and looked at me expectantly. I took a deep breath and passed her a cue.

'Ok, so really the point of the game is to pot all of your coloured balls into the nets on the table. You can be red, anyways, to do that you use the white ball to hit them into the pockets,' I motioned a mock hit with my cue to show her. 'And you win once you potted all your colours and the eight ball.'

'I think I understand…' Starfire said as she looked at the table. 'But you had better go first.' She watched as I set up the shot and then pulled my cue back. The break of the balls echoed through out the room, a single yellow ball dropped into a corner pocket.

'I get to go again since I potted a ball,' I explained, lining up my next shot. She nodded and headed over to the jukebox. I heard her play around until a song started.

"_Rock ya body mic check one two, cos it ain't a party till my crew run through…_"

'Star it's your turn,' I called over, standing up and looking at the table. I saw Star dance over, gyrating and wriggling around. It was killing me. It got worse as she leaned over the table and tried to line up a shot.

'Robin, could you please help me, I am having bit of trouble,' Starfire said after a minute or so. I gulped as I walked towards her. There was only one way in which to help people with this game.

I carefully positioned myself so I only had to drape my body over part of the girl who I found extremely sexually attractive. I placed my hand over hers as I guided the cue to the correct place. I was about to pull back for her shot when she started singing along. And dancing ever so slightly. Which meant her body as rubbing against mine.

'_We can party till the night is through/ So baby tell me what chu wanna do…_' Her body was still moving about slightly. I had to shift position o get into a better area to pull the shot. '_Got the keys to the hotel room/ Ya know I got my eyes on you…_' This was driving me crazy. Her legs brushed against mine and moved to the rhythm. '_Hands rubbin up and down my thighs/ Starin at chu with my bedroom eyes…_' I had to pull the shot now or I was going to be in dire trouble in only a few short second. I pulled my arm back and pushed it forward, carrying out the shot, before quickly pulled my body away from Starfire.

'That's a good shot Star,' I said shakily as one of her red balls dropped into one of the pockets. 'You get to go again. I think you should try by yourself this time.' She gave me a happy nod as she line her self up for her next shot.

The jukebox clicked and the next song started. Kelis's Milkshake. I have no idea who loaded up that damn CD changer in there but they were going to die. Why did every song have to be so…_sexual_.

I managed to contain myself somehow, regardless of the jukebox filled with sexual songs that Starfire knew every single word to. Her innocence was questionable after that I decided as I watched her dance in an obviously sexy way. We finished her game, of course I won, but Starfire was good competition for a beginner, she had only two balls left by the time I had potted the black.

'So what do ya wanna do now?' I asked as I leaned back against the table, throwing the cue over to make a perfect landing in the wall holder. Starfire scrunched up her nose again, thinking. She looked out the window and her face visibly brightened.

'Robin, can we go swimming? The pool on the roof is so rarely used…' Starfire said, not bothering to finished trying to get me outside. She knew she had me wrapped around her little finger. I have no clue why everyone thought she was so naive and that she didn't understand the meaning of things, she wasn't and she did.

'I'll see you on the roof,' I muttered as I headed to my room to change into a pair of swimming trunks. One in my room I selected a red and black pair of longish shorts and removed the rest of my clothing, expect my mask of course.

I headed up to the roof. As I opened the door leading out from the stairway I could hear splashing, Starfire was obviously already bouncing about in the pool. As she came into view I realised why I never go swimming. Ever.

She was lazily treading water in the smallest bikini I've ever seen. The small purple triangles of fabric were held on with barely there string. This was going to be certain torture. I carefully made my way to the pool and did a perfect dive in, surfacing near Starfire.

'I love swimming,' Star cried gleefully before disappearing under the water. I could see her shape moving below the surface. Her legs brush against mine for the second time that day. I decided that the best way to get away from her temptations would be to swim myself. I started doing fast and furious laps of front crawl, then back crawl and then butterfly. When I finally stopped I saw Starfire heading towards the steps of the pool.

I watched as she climbed out carefully. That bikini was a blessing… She wringed her hair out and then turned to me. I could see her full body. That bikini was a curse…

'I am heading in to grab some lunch, would you like to join me?' Starfire asked innocently, twirling a strand of wet hair around her finger. Damn her and her unknown sexual effect on me.

'Uh…no I'm fine here Star, but could you do me a favour and turn the pool temperature down on your way past the control?' I asked, moving to edge so that she could only see my head.

'Of course,' Starfire smiled before turning and heading towards the door back into the Tower. The view from the back was not helping. The water cooled slightly as the door clicked close after Starfire. This would have to do as a cold shower.

Hormones…why did I have to have rampant ones? Why did Starfire have to be so damn sexual? Why did I have to be stuck in this freezing pool, unable to get out until I had calmed down? Why did Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg have to decide to land on the roof at this exact moment in time!

* * *

AN: Just something a little pointless that was floating around in my head as two or three fics which I decided to combine into one. Thanks to Tom, Rich, Aaron and Dan over at 12664. 


End file.
